phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PerryPerry
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 15:50, 27 August 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Tri-State Gazette, Issue 2 Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Asian? Hmmm. Welcome to the community! As far i was also new in this wiki and comes from Indonesia. It's very nice to see 2 users other than me that were asian. Which part of asia? Hmmm, this is the VERY first time i see a citizen that didn't even know which country he/she's in... (no heart feelings, just a joke, but what country?) Nice to meet a people who thinks DC-asia is, well, out-of-date. LOL SIGNED, —--FadhilPF 09:20, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 New episodes The following was originally on PerryPerry's User Page and has been moved here. RRabbit42 Hi! I have seen all the episode made including the newest,PIcture This, Nerdy Dancin',What do it Do? and Atlantis. I am a girl slightly older than Phineas and Ferb, and I am a HUGE fan! I also like Ferb's hip hoop dance, so funny! I don't have really any favorite Characters but I like Isabella ( sheIs SO BRAVE, as shown in Isabella and the Temple of Sap and in other various shows.)The Fireside Girls,Milly,Adyson,Katie,Holly,Ginge, and Gretchin) GO Fireside Girls! Phineas and Ferb of course, love their inventions, Perry, he a super secret agent! I love Perry's adventures in Cheer up Candace and Picture This, and others. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa,........ well basically I like them all! See you around, ~Raya Hello! Oh hi PerryPerry! Good to see people seeing my userpage, it took me a while to put it together. Nice to meet you too! When I wasn't registered , I DID sign my name as Raya, though I don't remember exactly which message you are talking about. Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Mary McGuffin Wow, that Mary McGuffin doll you have a picture of is good. How did your friend make that? : What ^ said! I'm gonna make a Perry the Platypus teddy since seeing your doll! I don't know whether I should do him agent or normal...any ideas? Tell your friend well done for an awesome Mary McGuffin doll! Oh! And I've almost finished that picture you suggested - just some colouring and background details :D -Cherrim 18:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, how are you? Glad you fixed the Perry the Platypus page.Those vandals are bothering me. Anyway, did you get the message from me on Phineas and Ferb Fanon? I told you my ideas for your story. Hello Hi, how are you? Glad you fixed the Perry the Platypus page.Those vandals are bothering me. Anyway, did you get the message from me on Phineas and Ferb Fanon? I told you my ideas for your story.--RayaQuest 21:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ok So you will use my idea? I ABSOLUTELY cannot wait for the Christmas special! Are you excited? I had to restrain myself at looked at the Christmas special article, I didn't want to spoil it. Anyway, not more to say. See ya! :-) --RayaQuest 22:39, November 24, 2009 (UTC) (P.S. I drew some great pictures of Isabella, I'll try to out them up around here soon. I wish I could draw Phineas and Ferb with her, but so far, I can't seem to draw them just right.) THANK YOU SO MUTCH! it feels great that I recognize here! have deviant art? what's your account? :)